The invention relates to a mirror arrangement for the interior of a tractor which is adapted to have coupled thereto one or more implements having a substantially greater width than the tractor whereby the operator of the tractor can see the implements coupled to the tractor and the coupling means effecting such coupling.
In agricultural operations wherein one or more implements are towed by a tractor, the tractor's operator is required constantly to turn rearwardly during such operations to determine that the implements are properly disposed and operating correctly. This can not only be tiring for the operator but, in addition, takes his eyes away from the front of the tractor whereby the tractor may not be steered as desired.
Known devices for rear vision mirrors of motor vehicles frequently are not conducive to tractor operations. Often the mirrors are on the outside of the tractor where they may gather dust and the like and require the operator to turn his head from side or the other whereby his forward vision is impeded. In addition, mirror arrangements which permit an operator to see the blind spot behind the motor vehicle frequently fail to address further areas which should be within the vision of the operator such as occurs with implements having a substantial width. When the mirrors are placed within the cab, frequently reflection on the glass of the cab seriously obstructs the view of the operator through the mirrors. Further, within interior mirror arrangements it is usually necessary that they be relatively inexpensive to produce and install and relatively easy for the operator to manipulate.
Thus, a need exists for a mirror arrangement which will enable the operator of an agricultural tractor to see the coupling devices immediately behind the tractor and, at the same time, a width which extends to both sides of the tractor and which includes the width of the agricultural implements which may be towed or otherwise coupled to the rear of the tractor.